


Drunk in Love (Accidents Happen)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [55]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Drunk Teens at a Party, Human AU, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teens at a Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: CHIMERIC-CIVETTA:Hm, what about HumanAU with both Amon and Kaneki on the party - ended in one bed.





	Drunk in Love (Accidents Happen)

Hideyoshi Nagachika threw the party of the century. **_Everyone_ ** came from their school - even if they barely knew Hide. It wasn’t exactly Kaneki’s scene, but Hide had nagged him into showing up.   
  
“It’s not a real party without my best bud!”   
  
He’d whined, wrapping himself around Kaneki like a particularly clingy boa constrictor. Kaneki was weak to affection. And Hide. And just weak in general. So he’d shown up.  
  
He’d gotten really drunk…somehow? He didn’t remember accepting any booze, however he had a cold bad enough that he basically couldn’t taste. The punch had been suspiciously popular with a crowd of drunk teens…  
  
Anyway, he’d decided to go to bed. Specifically, Hide’s bed, a place he had crashed many times in the past.   
  
He’d expected to wake up when the party was over.   
  
He hadn’t expected to wake up with someone else. 

* * *

Amon Koutarou wasn’t exactly friends with Hide. They were, however, more than strangers. Hide wouldn’t leave anyone the Hell alone, after all.   
  
Somehow, he’d wound up Hide’s crowded noisy party.   
  
Somehow, he’d wound up wandering into a dark room for some peace and quiet after a few drinks too many ( _Akira had dared him and he was a sucker for competition_ ).   
  
He’d expected to wake up to Hide kicking him out of bed.   
  
He hadn’t expected to wake up naked with somebody else. 

* * *

The narrator knows that Amon sleeps naked at home and that a bed shared is far warmer than any other. Obviously, drunk and more than a little dense, Amon could decide to toss the clothes when he was too sweaty to stay asleep.   
  
Only the narrator knows this, however. 

* * *

“WHO ARE YOU!?”  
  
“WHAT DID I DO!?”   
  
Came two simultaneous horrified questions. Kaneki and Amon, strangers before this point, stared at each other in horror. Amon scrambled out of the bed, clutching a sheet to his chest, and Kaneki…  
  
Well, he stared at Amon pretty shamelessly.   
  
The guy was on the rugby team.  _ **He was built.**_  
  
And well…if Kaneki had slept with someone, he supposed he could’ve done worse. He guessed that it was also ok to take in the view, probably? His brain had honestly shut down due to shock.   
  
Suddenly, the question Amon had asked sunk in. He didn’t know who Kaneki was.   
  
Oh no, had he attacked a stranger!?  
  
Wait, no, he’d been asleep. The bed had definitely been empty before…  
  
Oh no, had he been attacked BY a stranger!? Was this stranger a pervert!?!?!??!  
  
Freaking out, Kaneki pointed a shaking finger at Amon’s sheet-clad body. His mouth opened and Amon realized, to his utter horror, what was about to happen.   
  
“Please don-”  
  
He tried to say, but it was too late. Kaneki screamed out,   
  
“Hide, there’s a pervert in your house!”   
  
And the rest was history.

* * *

Amon and Kaneki had avoided each other for like a month until Amon apologized, as Donato told him was traditional, with flowers and dinner.   
  
Kaneki thought it was a date.   
  
They dated for a couple months before Amon finally realized, in the midst of their first kiss, that they were a couple.   
  
Luckily, this time he was smart enough not to say anything out loud.


End file.
